


The Heiress' New Clothes

by whatevername1223



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lewd Comedy, Not exactly smut, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, RWBY ENF, Weiss isn't the brightest, enf, wholesome ending I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-10-31 23:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatevername1223/pseuds/whatevername1223
Summary: Weiss is a little forgetful when she's late for class one day. Lewd antics with a whiterosy center. Chapter 2 is an epilogue/sequel thing about Emerald. Both are ENF stories. Rated E to be safe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [RWBY ENF](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/458234) by PurplePython and lampost. 



> Hey all, this is based on a story from CHYOA which I've linked above. If you like what you see here, I encourage you to give it a look and consider contributing to it yourself! The only things I've copy-pasted are from the 4 chapters I personally wrote, so any parts of the original that I didn't write are rewritten from scratch here and altered a bit. Mostly to be more whiterosy. Chapter 2 is entirely original.  
> Other original authors: https://chyoa.com/user/lampost, https://chyoa.com/user/PurplePython

To say Weiss was tired would be an understatement. She had been working in the library all day to finish up her report for her History of Vale class and had just made it back to her room at 2:00 AM. She wanted nothing more than to roll into bed but decided to take a quick shower first.

She creaked open the door to her team’s dorm room and saw that all of her teammates were already asleep, as expected. She stopped by her bed to put away her things but not before peering up at the top bunk at her partner’s cute sleeping face.

Weiss’ crush on Ruby was a closely guarded secret, or was supposed to be anyway. She had a sneaking suspicion that Blake knew about it by the way she always watched the pair, if she did know, she had thankfully not told Yang. Weiss nearly squealed at how adorable Ruby looked with her sleeping mask attached crookedly to her face and took a quick picture.

 _This isn’t creepy, is it? No, it can’t be, everyone has to have a picture or two of their partner right?_   Weiss didn’t dwell on the thought and put her scroll and books on her nightstand.

She then took off her jewelry and tiara-shaped ponytail holder and slipped her uniform loafers under the bed absentmindedly. She walked to across the room and quietly entered the bathroom before stripping down the rest of the way and turned on the shower.

Weiss took her usual lightning-quick shower but came to a problem as she dried off. She forgot to bring a change of clothes into the bathroom with her. Even worse, she didn’t make time to do laundry this weekend so all of her usual nightgowns were dirty. She was pretty sure she had more in the closet but she was far too tired to dig through there. This left Weiss with a couple of options but her mind drifted straight into the gutter, she would have to sleep in her underwear.

 _I can’t believe I’m even considering this._ Weiss thought, red-faced as she peered out the bathroom door to make sure her teammates were still asleep.

Weiss’ inhibitions must’ve been lowered by her drowsiness since she picked up her uniform and tiptoed out of the bathroom in nothing but her towel. How scandalous! She dropped her dirty clothes into her hamper and walked over to her underwear drawer. Pulling it open, her face went ghost white.

She didn’t have any clean undies left either!

Weiss felt like she was going to pass out, either from exhaustion or embarrassment, she needed to make a decision fast.

Her face burned red-hot as with much reluctance, she dropped her wet towel into the hamper, bolted across the room and dove under her sheets, covering herself with her hands the whole way. Weiss’ heart beat like a jackhammer, the way her bed sheets fell over her bare body caused her to feel things she really shouldn’t be feeling.

Despite the distracting sensations, Weiss regained her composure and adjusted her scroll’s alarm to go off at 6:30, an hour before her teammates usually wake up.

The thought of getting caught in such a… scant wardrobe was deeply frightening for Weiss, but before she could give such a scenario much thought, the pull of her drowsiness became too much to take and she drifted off to sleep with her scroll laying close next to her.

* * *

 

Weiss awoke feeling refreshed and rejuvenated, she hadn’t slept this well since long before she came to Beacon. She stretched and looked around the room. It seemed a little brighter than usual, and her teammates weren’t there for some reason.

“Oh no.”

Weiss’ eyes shot to the clock, it read "9:32", over half an hour after class had started.

“Oh shit!”

Weiss grabbed her scroll to check her alarm but it wouldn’t turn on, she hadn’t plugged it in overnight.

“Fuck, I can’t be this late!”

Weiss flew into a frenzy, leaving her scroll to charge and grabbing a single notebook and pencil before trying to find her shoes. She had forgotten that she kicked them under her bed and just decided to cut her losses and slip on her white boots instead. Surely her professors wouldn’t notice if her footwear didn’t match her uniform, right?

Weiss decided she had gathered the bare essentials and sprinted out the door, leaving it to close with a loud thud. Weiss blazed through the empty dorm hall, exiting into the courtyard.

While mostly empty, Weiss saw a few people in the distance as she ran by. She heard some cheers and wolf-whistles, which she found upsetting. Weiss figured they found amusement in the Schnee heiress being late to class, how immature. At least it was nice and warm out today, it was nearing summer break and all.

She finally finished the long trek to the classroom building and made her way up the quiet, empty staircases to her Grimm Studies class. She opened the door and noticed Ruby sitting about halfway down the room on near the edge of one row with Yang and Blake on the other side of the aisle.

Luckily for Weiss, the entire class, even her team were all put to sleep by Port’s lecture who himself never really paid attention. He always got caught up in telling some story and always seemed to keep his eyes closed for some reason.

Weiss quietly stepped down the aisle and sat down next to Ruby, shaking her awake.

“Why didn’t you wake me up you dolt?”

Ruby jittered awake.

“Huh?! Oh. Hey Weiss. Sorry, we left early to get breakfast in Vale. I figured you wouldn’t want to come, I know you stayed up pretty late last night.” Ruby answered as she rubbed her eyes, not yet getting a good look at Weiss.

“Hmmph. I guess that was considerate of you. Unfortunately, I forgot to plug in my scroll last night so my alarm didn’t go off. Have I missed anything?” Weiss responded in a haughty tone, acting like quite the tsundere.

Weiss looked at Ruby waiting for an answer but was only met with Ruby’s flabbergasted face, redder than she’d ever seen it. Weiss might’ve thought it looked adorable if not for her confusion.

“Ruby, what’s wrong?”

“W-W-Weiss…” Ruby barely squeaked out. “W-Wh-Where are your cl-clothes? W-Why are you... n-naked?”

Well, that was a sentence from Ruby that Weiss wished she could’ve heard somewhere more private.

What did Ruby mean though?

Weiss looked down.

Memories from last night tore through her mind, she thought back to her preparations this morning.

Everything fell into place.

Weiss was naked, with only her boots to her name.

In class.

In front of her crush.

This was it, her life was over.

Weiss screamed but nothing came out, Ruby had covered her mouth. Weiss’ arms flew down over herself to cover her nearly flat chest and smooth pussy, her flawless pale body still almost entirely on display.

“Ruby you have to help me! You have to have something I can wear right!?” Weiss begged in the quietest scream possible.

Ruby’s brain moved at a mile a minute, trying to think of something to help her totally-not-crush.

“I-I’m sorry Weiss, I’d give you my shirt but I’m kinda… not wearing anything underneath.”

Another sentence Weiss wished she could’ve heard in a different context. It was true though, Ruby was just wearing the standard summer uniform, a blouse, and skirt. She didn’t even wear her cloak or tights today due to the heat, her sweat had even caused her top to be a bit see-through.

It seemed like all the pressure building up in Weiss had finally overtaken her as she stared glass-eyed at Ruby.

Without a word, Weiss sprinted out of the classroom, somehow without alerting anyone else in the room. Ruby stood up to chase after her partner but Port had been alerted by the thud of the door as Weiss left.

“Ah. Miss Rose, would you mind coming down for a demonstration?”

_Crap!_

Weiss sped through the hall as fast as her long, thin legs could carry her. Fortunately, Beacon followed a uniform schedule for class times so the halls were currently empty. Weiss quickly came down the two sets of stairs to the first floor and began to run to the opposite end of the building.

_How could I be so stupid!?_

_Ruby wasn’t supposed to see me naked like this!_

_This is the worst day of my life!_

While Weiss was lost in thought she turned a corner and ran into someone, both of them falling sprawled out to the floor. Weiss looked over and saw a girl with green hair and dark skin, vaguely recognizing her from some of her classes.

“Oh my god! Don’t look at me!”

Weiss laid prone on the ground, covering her chest with both hands as Emerald stood up and held out a hand for Weiss to grab.

“What’s wrong? Did you stain your shirt or something?”

“Huh?”

Weiss looked down and noticed she was wearing the exact uniform she thought she wasn’t, complete with the ribbon around her neck. She grabbed Emerald’s hand and got back on her feet, clearly struggling to comprehend what had happened.

“I’m sorry, I-I could’ve sworn that… nevermind.”

It took all of Emerald’s fortitude to not burst out laughing as Weiss failed to see through her Semblance’s illusion. Emerald hadn’t the faintest idea why someone as modest and prideful as Weiss would be running around butt naked in school, but she saw an opportunity to have some fun and she was going to take it.

“I-I’m sorry for running into you. I thought that I… forgot something, but it seems I was mistaken.” Weiss explained. “You aren’t hurt, are you? I can take you to the nurse’s office.”

“Don’t worry, I’m fine. There is another favor you could do for me though…”

“What did you have in mind? I’m in a bit of a hurry.”

“Well, it’s not every day you get to talk personally with a Schnee, would you mind if I took a few pictures of us?” Emerald asked with a pleading look.

“Well… okay, but just a few.” Weiss replied, looking over her “uniform” to make sure it looked fine.

“Oh my gosh, thank you so much!” Emerald’s voice was filled with genuine joy that the unassuming heiress had agreed to her request.

The next few minutes were a highlight of Emerald’s life, taking several pictures with the world-famous heiress who was unknowingly baring it all, posing proudly with a friendly smile.

“Well I’ll let you go now, I can’t thank you enough for these pictures!”

“Oh, it’s no problem. I’m always happy to cater to my fans.”

With that, the two girls parted ways, or so it appeared to Weiss. In reality, Emerald had continued to use her Semblance, cloaking herself as she followed Weiss down the hall.

Emerald continued taking pictures, this time from every conceivable angle and soon switched to video.

If she sent this to the press, she would not only make a fortune but Weiss’ reputation would be ruined for good, doomed to be forever labeled as a naughty exhibitionist!

Weiss, while appearing cheery on the outside, was actually pretty frustrated.

_I can’t believe Ruby made me think I was naked! How could I be such a moron!? Now I’ve missed even more class thanks to that dolt! I’ll have to give her a piece of my mind!_

Emerald soon had more than enough nude heiress footage, but she decided to be greedy and toy with her. She had deduced that Weiss would be heading back to Port's classroom since they were both enrolled in that same class, though Emerald had luckily skipped today. Weiss was only two flights of stairs and a short hallway away from returning to Port's class, so Emerald had to be quick.

The emptiness of the classroom building's hallways at this time of day provided Emerald the perfect environment to experiment with her semblance a bit. While Emerald's illusions are nearly indistinguishable from reality, they can only affect the target's sense of sight and hearing. The fact that someone as easily embarrassed as Weiss wouldn't give her "clothes" so much as a quick pat-down is a bit of an anomaly.

Is she really in that much of a hurry?

Does she not feel a breeze on her naked body?

Perhaps Emerald had become so skilled with her semblance that she could actually make Weiss feel the "clothes" on her body?

Seeking to test that theory, Emerald makes her move. Just as Weiss begins to ascend the first flight of stairs, Emerald crouched down and got right behind her pulling down the zipper on the back of Weiss' left high heel boot and holding it to the ground. Emerald focused hard with her semblance, trying to make Weiss not feel her boot coming off. Weiss' bare foot slipped right out of the boot and on to the next step.

Weiss froze.

Emerald froze.

Weiss turned around and looked down, directly toward Emerald, who had just gotten her theory disproved and was now deeply afraid of the possibility that the nude girl had somehow seen through her semblance. Weiss' gaze drifted down to her foot seeing it still clad in her boot from Emerald's illusion, she simply sighed and continued up the stairs apparently paying no mind to the much colder feeling on her left foot, not to mention her now uneven leg heights. Emerald was amazed, this absolute dunce of a girl somehow hasn't deduced a single thing. Emerald decided to go for broke, reaching to undo her other boot.

Weiss now stood at the top of the stairwell completely, totally, and utterly naked.

She didn't even have the luxury of her usual jewelry or tiara, her long snowy locks flowed freely. The poor girl looked deliciously vulnerable.

Emerald took a few more commemorative photos with her scroll as Weiss looked herself over once more, this time looking a little frustrated at whatever was wrong with her “boots”. After miraculously not realizing her predicament yet again, the now stark naked Weiss began storming up the second flight of stairs, determined to not miss any more class time. Emerald quickly dropped Weiss' heels out of the nearby window before jogging after her hapless victim while contemplating her next move.

After a brief streak down the hall, Weiss arrived at her class and peered in through the small window on the door. She waited for a moment when Port became especially engrossed in acting out whatever exaggerated story he was telling before silently slipping inside with her petite, flexible body and gently shut the door behind her. Well, tried to anyway as the door wouldn't close all the way for some reason. If any of the students inside had actually been awake they would've had quite the treat. Paying the door no mind, Weiss kept low as she crawled down the aisle and slid into her spot.

Emerald, who had held open the door after Weiss, entered in a hurry but still remained silent due to her much greater experience in stealth. It was possible for Emerald to maintain her illusions on targets outside of her line of sight, but only for a few moments at best, so she sat down in the very back row both to remain inconspicuous and keep the back of her nude victim's head in view. She unfortunately wouldn't be able to sit any closer without being too obvious, so she decided to sit back for the remaining 20 or so minutes of class and simply let Weiss embarrass herself, but if she saw an enticing opportunity she would, of course, take it.

Weiss slid right up next to Ruby, nudging her out of her drowsy spell.

Weiss quietly scolded her, "I know you enjoy messing with me a lot, but tricking me into missing class is too far."

Ruby blushed wildly at her naked partner's proximity.

"W-Weiss... what are you talking about? I-I thought you went back to the dorm w-why are you still n-naked?" Ruby asked, desperately trying to avert her eyes.

"You aren't going to fool me again you dolt, I only fell for it the first time because I had just woken up." Weiss said in her usual prissy way.

Ruby tried to convince her, "Weiss I’m not lying to you, can’t you see you're naked?"

Weiss ignored her, now much more frustrated.

"Please listen to me Weiss, do you really think that I-" Ruby tried to add before getting cut off.

"That's enough out of you, if you distract me one more time I'll have to report you to Ozpin. If making fun of me is so important to you then just wait until after class so I can actually pay attention."

Weiss' ability to express so much anger while keeping her volume down to a whisper was actually a little impressive. Weiss wasn’t just angry though, she had also become a bit misty-eyed, heartbroken that her crush was so intent on making fun of her. Ruby went silent and continued to try and think of a way to help the situation amid great anxiety, praying that no other classmates woke up, while Weiss jotted down notes solemnly.

The rest of class was smooth sailing for Emerald. Ruby remained lost in thought, Weiss kept on taking notes, Port continued telling awful stories to keep the class asleep, and all Emerald had to do was passively maintain her Semblance. Emerald even decided to record some more footage of the world-famous heiress, this time working hard in class wearing not even a stitch of clothing.

Downright adorable.

Finally, the time had come. The bell rang, the class was dismissed, and all the students began to wake up. Emerald sat up and prepared to release her Semblance’s hold, Weiss was about to be completely humiliated and totally exposed in front of the entire class.

Emerald was literally shaking with excitement, waiting for just the right moment but someone threw a wrench into her plans. Deciding that something must be wrong with Weiss, Ruby burst into action with her Semblance.

Before Weiss had a chance to stand up, Ruby planted herself down firmly on her lap. With Weiss's thinner torso sufficiently covered from the front, Ruby pulled out all the books and papers from her bag and scattered them up Weiss’ sides to preserve her modesty. Ruby's plan worked like a charm and Weiss appeared decent from almost every angle, although Ruby had to admit that sitting on her nude best friend's lap made her feel a little... strange.

Weiss, now flustered, began struggling the best she could and scolding Ruby incoherently. Other students began to walk out of the room, all they could tell was that Weiss was accusing her partner of being some manner dolt, dunce, or the like. Everyone who happened to glance over either just became a tad confused or giggled a bit at what appeared to be classic Team RWBY antics. Even Blake and Yang chuckled along with it.

Weiss was unable to escape the prison of Ruby’s much more toned body, especially not when distracted by the immaculate feeling of having said body on her lap.

The class finally emptied leaving only Team RWBY, Port; who was absentmindedly working behind a large stack of papers on his desk, and a severely irked Emerald; who was now doing her best to keep her eye on Weiss while hiding behind the back row.

"I'm going to ask one more time. Would you please get off of me!?"

Blake and Yang, who were getting impatient started to walk a few paces up the steps.

“Are you guys coming or what?” Asked Yang, still oblivious of Weiss’ lack of attire.

“We’ll be there once your maniac of a sister gets off of me!”

“Weiss means we have something to discuss really quick, so you guys should go on ahead.”

Yang and Blake simply sighed, lamenting at how often things like this happened and made their way out of the room unknowingly passing right by Emerald.

"We'll, uh, see you guys in sparring class I guess."

Ruby and Weiss smiled and waved at their teammates. Weiss' smile held a thinly-veiled frustration, while Ruby's dripped with anxiety.

Yang walked out the door with Blake on their way to the amphitheater where Glynda held her sparring class. Once they were gone, Weiss opened her mouth, ready to argue with Ruby yet again but was immediately silenced when she heard deep voice coming from the bottom of the room.

"Was that Miss Schnee I heard? Would you mind coming down? I would like to talk to you for a moment about your tardiness." Port asked, not even looking up from his work.

All three girls in the room were sent into a panic from the request.

Weiss was deeply afraid that she would have to face detention for the first time in her academic career, if her father found out, there would be hell to pay.

Ruby froze for two reasons, not only would her best friend be humiliated in front of their professor, she’d definitely also get in trouble for harboring a nude partner.

Emerald had gone from frustrated to outright pissed. She didn't spend this much time following this bratty princess around just to have her seen by one old guy who she was convinced was damn near blind anyway. She needed to do something so Weiss could be properly humiliated, but how could she do that without getting caught?

"Of course, professor I'll be right there." Weiss responded as she stepped out into the aisle. Ruby's hope was at an all-time low, despite all her efforts she had to resign herself to the fact that Port was going to see Weiss naked and there's not much she could do about it. Even if Ruby carried Weiss out of the room with her Semblance, they would get in trouble for running from a teacher and someone would inevitably find out about Weiss.

Ruby stood up and grabbed Weiss’ arm tightly.

"What is it now Ruby?" Weiss asked, tired of this back-and-forth.

Ruby simply whispered in her ear, so Port couldn’t hear it. "Weiss, I'm only going to tell you one more time, you're completely naked right now and if you go down there, Port is going to notice. I'll meet you in the hallway."

Weiss just stared back in indignation and the girls went their separate ways, Ruby packed up her stuff along with Weiss’ single notebook and slipped out the door without looking back, feeling ashamed that she couldn't help her partner.

Ruby took out her scroll and texted Yang, "I’m not able to tell you why, but please tell Goodwitch that Weiss got sick and I'm taking her to the nurse."

Yang immediately replied in affirmation, trusting her sister completely. Meanwhile, Emerald's plan had finally come together, it would take all her focus and effort but it would result in an even more humiliating experience for the Ice Queen.

She needed to get Weiss into Glynda's class and trick her into getting on the stage of the amphitheater, not only would she be seen by the whole class, her bare body would be displayed with professional lighting and atmosphere. Getting to see Glynda's more "disciplinary" attitude wouldn't hurt either. Emerald was practically drooling at this point, but she shook herself back to attention. She still needed to get Weiss out of here undiscovered and to do that she would have to pull double duty with her semblance to make sure neither Weiss nor Port realized anything.

The only noise left in the room was the padding of Weiss’ bare feet as she descended the aisle, that noise of course was altered by Emerald’s Semblance so Weiss heard the clacking of her high heels instead. Weiss approached Port at his desk and turned the next few minutes into agony for Emerald.

While making Weiss appear clothed wasn't exactly an elaborate illusion, projecting that image to two people was incredibly taxing. At least this gave enough time for the hallway to empty out. She was so focused on making sure her head didn't explode, that she didn't even know what Weiss and Port were talking about.

Whatever it was seemed inconsequential since Weiss walked away with a relieved grin on her face and more spring in her step, if her breasts weren't so pitiful they likely would've had some bounce right now.

By the time Weiss had gotten around halfway up the aisle, Emerald's head was ready to give out. She looked back over at Port, who had returned to his work behind that huge stack of papers. It was a risk but Emerald had to take it or else she just might pass out.

She deactivated her Semblance's effect on Port and felt a wave of relief, the pain had been mostly but not entirely dulled. Emerald crossed her fingers as her eyes darted between Port and the approaching Weiss, she knew how unlikely it was that Port would actually look up again, but stranger things have happened, especially today.

The bare naked heiress finally exited the room, stepping out the door with entirely too much confidence. Emerald wished she'd been recording, it was moments like these which made all the headaches worth it.

Emerald moved quick to follow her but noticed something, or rather, someone through the window on the door. That annoying runt of a team leader was waiting for Weiss in the hallway, Emerald should've expected that. She groaned, it was annoying but probably wouldn't be much of a setback at this point.

Emerald tried to wait for them to move further down the hallway but they just started arguing, for quite a while actually. Between Weiss' propensity for long-winded rants and Ruby's constant flustered stuttering, they'd only managed to move a few feet down the hall. Emerald sighed, this was going to take a while. She couldn't even hear what the two were talking about through the thick walls, whatever it was seemed to be pretty heated. While Emerald watched attentively through the window, a loud voice came from the other side of the room.

"Miss Sustrai? What are you still doing here?"

_Oh no._

"Oh sorry professor I just forgot my pen, I didn't mean to distract you." Emerald responded, screaming internally. She had forgotten about Port.

"No bother, I needed a break anyway. I can help you find it if you'd like." Port said, rising from his desk.

 _Shit._ "A-actually I already found it so I'll just be on my way." Emerald needed to leave now, if Port had helped her find her nonexistent pen, he would've no doubt seen Weiss and Ruby arguing on the other side of the window.

"Well okay, have a good day Miss Sustrai."

Emerald nodded and shot out of the door as quickly and as stealthily as she could and zipped across the hallway and around the nearest corner, praying that Weiss and Ruby wouldn’t notice. Ruby was on the receiving end of one of Weiss' rants when she saw a blur of green in the corner of her eye.

"And another thing why do you-" Weiss' tirade was cut off.

"Weiss wait shut up did you see that?"

"I didn't see a thing. Do you need to go to the eye doctor or something?" Weiss said as she looked up into Ruby's (beautiful) eyes.

Wait.

Looked up?

"Since when are you taller than me?" Weiss asked, feeling a little feeble next to her partner who stood two inches higher and notably more muscular.

"Weiss I've always been taller, you just always wear those stupid boots with the three-inch heels." Ruby then realized something. “Wait. Where are your shoes? You were wearing them when you came to class the first time.”

Weiss was about to object yet again but actually appeared to ponder for a moment, remembering that weird feeling she felt when she came up the stairs. "That’s… weird actually. I’m clearly wearing them, but you’re still taller. Let me see your shoes."

Weiss bent over and started investigating Ruby’s legs.

Ruby froze up in shock and arousal as she was thoroughly inspected by her naked partner, her face had been practically painted red for the past half-hour and now was no exception.

Emerald was panicking internally. If Weiss kept this up she might actually notice that her clothes weren't real. She only had a brief few seconds to think of a distraction but her headache made it difficult and she wouldn’t be able to affect more than one person anymore.

What she came up with was… not exactly well thought out.

While looking over Ruby’s shoes, Weiss came to a distressing discovery, they had disappeared completely. Weiss looked up in confusion and her face flushed beet red, all of Ruby’s clothes had disappeared.

She fell back onto her bare butt and gazed in shock and awe while Ruby just stared at her with a confused expression. Emerald had to try her best and imagine what Ruby looked like naked and then project that to Weiss’ perception, there’s no way that Ruby would look completely accurate but Weiss at least seemed to buy it.

“R-R-Ruby! W-What’s wrong with you!? Put your clothes back on!” Weiss had a bit of a breakdown, shielding her virgin eyes from the sight that stood in front of her.

“Weiss, what are you talking about now? I’m completely clothed, look!”

Weiss peeked through the gaps in her fingers before immediately covering her eyes again.

“No you aren’t you moron! I can see everything! You have to put your clothes back on, I won’t let you be seen like this!”

“Weiss…”

Ruby was strangely touched by Weiss’ concern for her but also saw that something was clearly wrong with her and she needed to do something.

“Weiss, we’re getting out of here!”

Ruby picked up Weiss in a bridal carry and got ready to use her Semblance, trying her best to hold on to her as she struggled. A task made more difficult by the euphoric feeling of Weiss’s bare skin brushing over her arms and her failed attempts to avoid touching any of Weiss’ more… private areas.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. This was a really stupid idea._

Emerald watched from behind the corner fuming that she had come up with such an ill-conceived idea and ruined her own plan.

“Ruby you pervert let go of me!” Weiss squealed and squirmed, causing one of Ruby’s hands to slip right over her breasts.

Weiss screamed though it sounded strangely like a moan.

Ruby tried to get a better grip on her but a familiar white glyph appeared on the ground. What wasn’t familiar though, was the white Boarbatusk that rose out of it.

“Weiss? What’s that?”

“Uhhh... my summon?”

The Boarbatusk started charging around the hallway, Ruby ran around wildly trying to dodge it, while Weiss tried to despawn it.

“Since when can you summon!?”

“Always! I’m just not very good at it!”

Emerald couldn’t help but crack up, even though her plan had fallen apart, getting to see this disaster was still hilarious.

Well, hilarious until the Boarbatusk ran her way.

Ruby and Weiss heard a scream from around the corner and ran to investigate. Weiss turned the corner saw was her summon flicker away, right next to a familiar looking girl recovering from the shock.

Ruby ran up to her. “Are you okay?”

“Ruby get back, she’ll see you--Huh? Ruby, your clothes are back!”

_Fuck!_

Emerald was sweating bullets, she had accidentally released her Semblance and was cornered by Ruby and Weiss. As a last-ditch effort, Emerald used her Semblance on both of them to make herself disappear.

Ruby and Weiss watched the girl fade away before she instantly re-appeared in a flash of green.

Her aura had depleted.

Emerald’s mind went blank.

_Fuck me._

“She can turn invisible?” Weiss guessed.

All the cogs in Ruby’s brain began turning.

She grabbed Weiss’ head and pointed it down. Her entire face turned a deep, rosy red.

“ **I-I-I…** ”

Emerald gulped.

“ **I’M NAKED!** ”

Weiss grabbed onto Ruby and hid behind her.

“She doesn’t turn invisible Weiss, she makes illusions! She’s been messing with your head all day!”

Weiss’ face shriveled in horror, before realizing something.

“Sh-she was taking pictures of me earlier!”

“She took _nudes_ of you!?” Ruby asked, completely outraged.

Emerald’s face remained blank as she took off running down the hall. Ruby and Weiss were stunned for a moment, but Ruby regained her composure.

“Don’t worry Weiss, I’ll delete the pictures!”

Ruby sprinted down the hall after Emerald, her hyper-heroic brain not processing the fact that she just left Weiss alone.

Weiss stood in the hall, still stunned, still alone, and still as naked as the day she was born.

“Why me?”

Weiss covered her breasts and pussy and began creeping down the hall, her long naked journey was about to begin.

Weiss had never felt so humiliated, she’d been manipulated to run around in her birthday suit and parade around her crush, acting like a crazy person the whole time.

She felt immeasurably grateful to Ruby for hiding her from the rest of the class but didn’t dare imagine what their partnership would be like after today.

She’d reached the exit of the classroom building, so far so good, but now the real test began.

She stood on the inside of the door for close to five minutes, gathering up every last ounce of courage she possibly could. Being naked inside was one thing, but being completely exposed from all angles outside? That truly terrified Weiss.

She slowly stepped into the courtyard, the feeling of concrete on her bare feet made her feel ten times as naked.

The lewd feeling of the hot summer air and gentle breeze across her nude body made Weiss blush even redder.

She slowly made her way across campus, ducking behind walls and hiding in bushes every few feet.

She couldn’t believe it, the prized Schnee heiress, reduced to a lowly little streaker!

After a long, harrowing run full of close calls, she had finally made it back to the dorm building. Before she went in, she remembered something she wished she hadn’t.

Those people whistling at her in the courtyard this morning saw her. Even if Ruby managed to get those pictures deleted, people would still hear about her little escapade.

Weiss wanted to cry but remained strong and went inside. Luckily, just like the classroom building, the dorms were completely empty this time of day. She bounded up the stairs as fast as possible, desperate to get this over with.

Weiss finally made it to her room and pulled on the door handle only to have her heart sink.

It was locked.

Weiss obviously didn’t have her key.

Weiss could’ve been depressed by this, but she decided to keep her chin up. All she had to do was wait for Ruby and everything would be okay, she’d been through so much today, this was nothing!

Weiss’ confidence lasted surprisingly long, but after waiting for more than an hour it started to dwindle. Eventually, she heard Team JNPR coming up the stairs.

Weiss might as well have been moving at light-speed for how fast she ran away. She ducked into a janitor’s closet to hide for a while, which went great.

Well, except for when the janitor came in and Weiss had to hide behind a broom, he didn’t notice but it damn near gave her a heart attack.

Finally, a few minutes later, Weiss heard the voice of an angel.

“Weiss! Are you here!?” Ruby called through the hallway.

Weiss cracked open the door and whispered out. “Ruby! Over here!”

Ruby zipped over with a relieved look, she was also now wearing her cloak and carrying her scythe apparently.

“Weiss, I am **so** sorry I left you alone, I’m such an awful partner!” Ruby said while wrapping up Weiss in her cloak.

“I don’t even care anymore you dolt, did you delete the pictures or not?” Weiss teared up in relief as she nestled herself deep into Ruby’s cloak.

“It was crazy Weiss, you have no idea! I’ll tell you about it in the room.”

Ruby lifted Weiss into a bridal carry once again, staving off a nosebleed as she finally experienced her dream of seeing Weiss wearing nothing but her cloak, and sped off into their room.

Weiss sat on her bed, too exhausted to get dressed. She also didn’t want to relinquish her partner’s cloak anytime soon.

“Emerald was totally crazy Weiss! I had to chase her all the way down to Vale, it’s like she’s a trained assassin or something!”

“Ruby. You still haven’t answered my question.”

“Oh right. I got her scroll, look!”

“Ruby, that’s great, did you check and make sure she didn’t send them to anyone?”

“Yep. You’re all good. The pictures are still on there, some videos too if you want to keep them.”

“Why would I ever want to keep them!?”

“I don’t know, they looked pretty high-quality it would’ve felt like a waste.”

“You looked at them!?”

“Only the thumbnails I swear! I would never look at them no matter how much I want to!”

Ruby locked up, she had revealed too much.

Weiss stared at her, the blush in her cheeks reinvigorated.

‘D-Does she like me back? No! Bad Weiss! You can’t just assume things like that!’

“W-Well, what happened to Emerald? Do you think we’ll have to deal with her again?”

“I think that’s the last we’ll see of her. Though, you may hear rumors about a certain green-haired streaker in downtown Vale.” Ruby said as she pulled out a uniform from her bag.

Emerald’s uniform specifically, along with her jewelry, hair ties, socks, shoes, wallet, keys, and undies.

Weiss’ face beamed in joy she and pulled Ruby into a hug.

“Oh, Ruby I love you so much! Thank you for everything you’ve done today, you’re the best partner I could ask for!”

Weiss recoiled back, realizing she may have just accidentally confessed to her partner but Ruby pulled her right back in.

“Don’t worry Weiss, I love you too! I need to tell you something though.”

“What is it?” Weiss asked, happy as could be.

“You may want to pick my cloak up off the ground.”

“Eeeep!” Weiss covered herself yet again, but this time she was able to laugh it off with her new girlfriend.

* * *

 

 **Omake** :

Weiss and Ruby sat curled up on Weiss’ bed.

“I really hope those people who saw me this morning didn’t take any pictures…”

“I’m sure you’re fine Weiss, you said they were really far away right? They probably didn’t even recognize you.”

“I hope you’re right…”

Yang and Blake then burst through the door.

“What’s up losers? How’d cutting class go for ya?”

“Leave them alone Yang.”

“Fine, fine. Did you guys hear the rumor?”

Weiss sat straight up in attention.

“Wh-what rumor?”

“Apparently some upperclassmen saw a girl streaking the courtyard this morning! They're pretty sure it was just someone’s ten-year-old sister though.”

“ _ **TEN-YEAR-OLD!?**_ ”

Weiss fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my first fic guys! It ended up being a lot longer than I thought it would, I definitely to to work on being more concise. I know that this fic will only appeal to some pretty niche interests so you have my deepest gratitude for sticking around. I don't know if writing fics is going to be a regular thing for me, but I'm definitely considering it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, here's an epilogue that ended up getting pretty long, so it's basically just a sequel now. I feel like I maybe should've just made this its own separate fic but whatever. Enjoy.

Emerald woke up, dazed and confused. She looked around groggily as her vision slowly came back to her. She was in an alley somewhere, probably somewhere in Vale. It looked like it was around 3 or 4 PM.

How did she get here?

She got up and started to walk around and find out where she was. Emerald got out onto the sidewalk and started exploring the block carefree for the next several minutes. She noticed quite a few people were staring at her. Some of them laughed while others looked on in disgust.

_That’s kinda odd._

Emerald recognized a few of them as victims whose wallets she’d swiped before, but there’s no way they could’ve recognized her.

It was weird, she felt a little… cold. No, that’s not the right word. More like...breezy.

She looked down to make sure nothing was wrong.

“Wh-what!? Where are my clothes!?”

As a few of the bystanders pulled out their scrolls for a picture, she clamped her hands over her sizable breasts and shaved pussy before rocketing back into the alley.

“Fuck Fuck Fuck!” Emerald cowered behind a trash can as she blushed a deep red.

Her eyes darted around her surroundings, fervently searching for any of her belongings, but to no avail. No clothes, no shoes, no accessories, certainly no underwear, nothing in any way helpful. She wasn’t just naked, she was completely naked.

 _What the hell is going on!? Who did this to me!?_ She desperately tried to remember what she was doing but simply couldn’t.

A draft blew through the alley and caressed Emerald’s voluptuous body, while one would usually feel refreshing, all it did was remind Emerald of just how exposed she was.

“Ugh! This fucking sucks! I feel like that prissy slut of an heiress!”

Her brain started to piece things together.

“Wait that's it!”

Emerald remembered the fun she got to have messing with Weiss and how it was cut short when Ruby found out. She remembered being chased and cornered by that same girl, but everything went dark after.

Emerald got up and paced back and forth in frustration. “That stupid runt did this! I’ll fucking kill her!”

_How the hell do I get out of here though?_

Emerald had very few options. She didn’t have her scroll to call for help with or her ID needed to board an airship or bus back to Beacon. She got here after being chased through the woods by Ruby, but those were on the other side of town. Her increasingly shrinking pool of options really let it sink in just how utterly naked and vulnerable she was.

_Maybe I can-_

“Freeze, pervert! Put your hands where I can see them!”

Emerald’s hands shot down to cover herself and she turned around in abject fear to see who had found her. It was a police officer in her early twenties, she had medium-length brown hair and a nervous blush on her face. In her hands was a taser, which she struggled to hold straight, unable to remain composed.

Emerald laughed, she couldn’t believe she was scared a moment ago.

“Hah! They only sent one of you? Really? Such a greenhorn too.”

Emerald dropped her hands to her hips and put on a devious grin as she walked toward her menacingly. Well, as menacing as an unarmed, naked teenager could be. It seemed to work on the cop though.

“St-Stay back! I-I don’t want to use this!”

She limply held the taser up higher.

“I can certainly see that, so I’m gonna do us both a favor and just disappear okay?”

Emerald activated her Semblance, making herself vanish from the quivering cop’s sight.

“Wh-Where’d she go? I can’t believe I lost another one, I'll never hear the end of this!”

Emerald felt a little bad and decided to give the poor girl a consolation prize. She strolled on over to the cop and began fondling her breasts from behind, followed by a playful slap to the ass. Emerald smirked in glee as the officer was molded into her own flustered little plaything.

“Oh-Oh my god! Wh-Wh-What’s happening!?” She cried and moaned in complete subservience to her invisible molester.

Emerald had a ton of fun toying with the girl, she was just so easy. They seriously let her become a cop?

‘Alright, that’s enough of that.’ Emerald let go and watched the girl gasp for breath.

Aura pooled into Emerald’s hand as she prepared to knock the cop out and steal her clothes.

“Hope you had fun, rookie.”

Emerald’s hand dropped onto her target’s head, but it remained remarkably stationary.

“Huh?”

The cop turned around in response to the light impact to her head and was met with a flash of green light. Her blush reprised as her eyes met those of a very confused and very naked Emerald. Both girls were stunned into silence by the events of the past few seconds.

“I can’t believe I forgot I ran out of Aura.” Emerald said, face blank in complete despair.

The officer clicked on her taser without saying a word, the harsh noise of lightning dust arcing back and forth echoed through the alley and knocked Emerald out of her daze. For the second time today, Emerald ran away as fast as she possibly could, barely dodging the taser. She didn’t even bother covering herself as she sped out of the alley.

The officer phoned in on her walkie-talkie.

“The streaker’s getting away! I need back-up!”

Emerald raced through the crowded streets of Vale, countless people catching a view or snapping a picture of her delicious, jiggly body as it glistened in the summer sun. She ran aimlessly, everywhere she turned she was met with laughs, cheers, offended gasps, and wolf-whistles. Many of those she passed she recognized as classmates from Beacon.

The feeling of wind blowing over her body and smooth concrete beneath her bare feet proved to be quite distracting for Emerald. She was more embarrassed than she'd ever been in her life but some deep-down part of her thought that it felt... good.

Eventually, she regained her bearings and decided to try and make it to the woods that lead to Beacon, the journey would be long but it was her only option at this point.

Her face burned bright red as she turned a corner and an especially interested passerby gave her a slap on her deliciously plump ass.

_I want to fucking die!_

She made it to the end of another agonizingly populated street when a familiar face cut her off from around the corner.

“I’ve got you now!”

The police officer from earlier blindsided Emerald and tackled her to the ground.

“Let go of me, you bitch!”

“N-Never! You’re n-not going anywhere!”

The bashful cop was unable to bring any confidence to her voice at all as she struggled to contain Emerald’s soft, slippery body.

A solid minute passed while the two blushing wrestlers went at it, oblivious to the dozen or so people recording the spectacle.

Emerald eventually wriggled out, the cop’s sheepishness had gotten the better of her after feeling that pair of luscious bare breasts pass through her arms one too many times. Emerald pushed through the surrounding crowd and kept running toward the woods.

The cop quickly pursued after getting over the mortification of being recorded in such a compromising situation.

“Get back here, you deviant!”

The rest of Emerald’s streak went surprisingly smooth if one ignored the cheers and jeers of countless bystanders, bright camera flashes, and the constant yelling of a rookie cop in way over her head. However, unfortunately for Emerald, the abundance of crowds and her unfamiliarity with the area made her route a little longer than ideal.

She had to take many twists and turns to get where she needed to be. She passed through several shopping centers, outdoor cafes, and even a few parks and playgrounds. Everywhere she turned she saw people in equal parts thrilled and offended, almost all of whom started to pull out their scrolls. She was becoming something of a naked phenomenon, with everyone looking to capture a piece of Vale history.

At last Emerald's journey started to come to a close as the woods came into view, all Emerald had to do make it in there and she could easily give everyone the slip. Finally, after almost an hour or running and hiding, she could put an end to this nightmare.

She turned the last corner and her heart dropped like a rock, she saw two more police officers and a barricade they’d set up.

“There she is! There’s the streaker!” The two men started chasing after her.

“Damn!”

Emerald turned to run the other way but was greeted by another two officers coming right at her.

“Don’t let her get away again!”

“Shit!”

She turned back the way she came but the rookie cop had just about caught up.

“There’s nowhere left to run, pervert!”

“Fuck!”

Emerald turned to the only remaining direction, seeing a stone wall about seven feet high. She ran toward it realizing that it was her only option, even if she made it past all of the cops, the barricades and crowd of avid viewers would stop her from escaping. With some effort, Emerald vaulted the wall, not knowing what was on the other side.

She landed and looked around, noticing she was in front of a restaurant with a sign that read “Grand Opening”. There were two people next to her, a blond man dressed like the most stereotypic of chefs and a nicely dressed woman with light purple hair, both of whom stared at Emerald with complete shock in their eyes.

_That woman looks familiar, isn’t she a celebrity? What was her name again? Lisa Lavender? Wasn’t she a… reporter?_

“Oh no.”

The microphone in her hand told Emerald everything she needed to know.

She turned ninety degrees in the vain hope that this wasn’t actually happening.

She saw the cameraman, just as shocked as anyone. A red light glowed on top of the camera and a teleprompter continued to roll beneath it.

Emerald didn’t have any words, she just stood there in complete anguish.

Lisa Lavender stepped over, wrapped her arm around Emerald’s shoulder, and looked toward the camera.

“Well ladies and gentlemen, it looks like we’ll have to postpone our local business segment for now, an unexpected guest has arrived.”

The still despondent Emerald could only look on in horror.

“The infamous ‘Green Streaker’ who's been exploding in popularity across social media for the past hour has quite literally dropped in. Now while you viewers at home see some large black bars to preserve her modesty, I can confirm that she is indeed without a single stitch.”

Emerald almost blew a sigh of relief, but the cameraman interjected.

“Uh… Miss Lavender? I don’t mean to interrupt but, we’re live right now. We’d only be able to censor her if we edited the footage in post.”

“Oh my. You may want to cover yourself then, dear.”

Emerald didn’t think it was possible but she blushed even redder as she covered her privates in complete and total shame.

She had been completely exposed from head to toe, not just in front of the city, but the entire Kingdom of Vale.

The footage would no doubt spread to the other kingdoms and Emerald would soon be seen as naked as the day she was born by the entire world.

So much blood had rushed to Emerald’s head that her legs had damn near fallen asleep, she couldn't bring herself to move.

“Now Miss, we’d love to ask you a couple of questions, is that okay?”

Emerald should’ve said no, she should’ve said literally anything else.

“Uhh… Su-Sure…”

She was utterly dispirited and could no longer put up a fight, she wholeheartedly believed that her life may as well be over.

"It seems that many people online believe your real name to be Emerald Sustrai, is that correct?"

"...Ye-Yes. I-I'm Emerald."

“Very good, Miss Sustrai. Next, people around the world are wondering, what could possibly have inspired you to strip bare naked and present yourself to the public? Perhaps this is part of a protest?”

“I-It wa-wasn’t a choice… i-it was all because of… because of Schnee!”

Emerald managed to get some of her gusto back as she remembered her pure hatred of Weiss and Ruby.

“Ah, I see. You’re so dedicated to stopping the Schnee Dust Company’s immoral business practices, you’re even willing to expose yourself to spread your message. That’s actually quite admirable.”

“Not the SDC, you dumbass! Weiss Schnee!”

Emerald began to fly off the handles, spending this much time butt naked in public would do that to someone. She either stopped caring or forgot that she was on national TV and uncovered her nubile body as she descended into crazed anger.

“I was trailing that useless slut all day but her stupid fucking friend wouldn’t leave me the fuck alone!”

Emerald started to pace around in small circles to try and vent her anger, unintentionally showing off her supple ass to the camera too. Her rant devolved into completely incoherent ramblings that not even someone with full context would understand.

“-so then I had to illusion her clothes on but make the other one naked and-”

Unbeknownst to Emerald, four of the police officers from earlier had made their way to the crowd that surrounded her and Lisa Lavender and marched toward the front, blocking her against the wall to prevent any escape routes.

Emerald was finally pulled back to reality when she heard a voice coming down from above her.

“It’s over, you perv!”

The rookie cop jumped down the same way Emerald had and slammed some handcuffs around her wrists in one fluid movement.

“What!? No! Let go of me!”

Emerald hopelessly tried to run but the rookie brought her to her knees and held her in place. The rest of the police closed in but the camera’s kept rolling. Lisa Lavender announced the news proudly.

“Ladies and gentlemen, we are pleased to announce that The Green Streaker has been apprehended. We’d like to thank everyone who sent in reports on social media and of course the Vale Police Department. You can sleep soundly knowing that the reign of this deranged pervert has been put to an end.”

The rookie leaned in to ask Emerald something, her proximity to the nude girl still managed to make her blush.

“Wow, stark nakey on national TV, huh? How does it feel, Nudie?”

“Humiliating.”

* * *

 

Emerald was arrested on several charges, indecent exposure, resisting arrest, disturbing the peace, and others.

Her testimony conveniently excluded her “interactions” with Ruby and Weiss earlier in the day, bringing that up would surely involve the SDC legal team, a behemoth that no one on Remnant could hope to face.

This forced Emerald to go along with the assumed story that the media had crafted from her tragedy of an interview.

She was an obsessed stalker of the famous Weiss Schnee, but after getting put in her place by the heiress’ dependable partner, she went crazy and started streaking the town to quench her thirst for attention.

A story possibly more humiliating than the real thing.

Emerald was then bailed out by the Council of Mistral but pulled out of Beacon’s transfer program, away from the rest of her team. She was suspended for the rest of the year, a remarkably merciful punishment. She was even allowed to still participate in the Vytal Festival since it was considered an extra-curricular activity.

Many speculate that she was let off easy due to the fact that The Green Streaker had become something of a treasured mascot for Haven after details of Emerald’s identity came into the limelight.

Everywhere she looked on Haven’s campus she saw T-shirts and flags featuring a cartoon version of herself running happily dressed in nothing but a few fig leaves.

All the footage and pictures of her little incident circled the internet endlessly, the minute anything got taken down, it’d be back up in a matter of minutes.

Any person she passed by on the street would laugh, scoff, or point at her. It really did feel like everyone in the world had seen those videos. It felt like no matter what she did, whenever she went into public, no matter what she wore, she could never shake the feeling of being naked.

She would never truly live this down.

About a week after being sent back to Haven, she received a package from Beacon. It was filled with her clothes and other belongings that she had “discarded” the day of her streak, apparently, a student found them and turned them in to the lost-and-found.

She had two good guesses as to which student that was.

She pulled out all of her clothes and accessories before her gaze settled upon her scroll.

Emerald tried to cheer herself up with some fake optimism.

_I wonder if those nudes of Weiss are still on there, I know Ruby said she’d delete them but she’s enough of an airhead to forget about that right? If they’re still there, I can post them and everyone will talk about her and not me!_

She opened up her gallery, her false hope crumbled as she saw it completely wiped except for one file. Opening it up, she saw it had text up top with a picture below it.

“Hope you had fun! Come talk to me or Weiss if you feel like having fun again! - Ruby :)”

The picture below it was of the two girls with their arms around each other’s shoulders, grinning from ear to ear. They were wearing matching T-shirts that featured the famous Green Streaker as the TV in the background played what appeared to be footage of Emerald’s interview.

“Fuck me.”

Emerald leaned back down dejected before she remembered something.

“Wait! Ruby must’ve left Weiss naked in the hallway when she chased me, someone had to have heard about that!”

Emerald quickly searched “Weiss Schnee” online and started to comb through the news articles. From top to bottom, every last article was headlined something to the effect of “Schnee Heiress Harassed by Deranged Exhibitionist Stalker, Saved by Heroic Partner.”

“Fuck my life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, guys! I'm glad this got to be about Emerald, I'm not sure if I could be this mean to anyone else. I kind of wish that I gave the rookie cop a name since not having one made it awkward to write for her, but I'm not a huge fan of OCs and I know a lot of other people aren't either so I kept her on the generic side. This is going to be the last thing I write for this fic, but I'm going to try and keep working on new ones. I have a couple of ideas, both lewd and not, but I haven't started writing anything yet.


End file.
